


Harry Potter Reader Inserts

by TheSortingHatsSunglasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSortingHatsSunglasses/pseuds/TheSortingHatsSunglasses
Summary: Harry Potter Reader Inserts! These are from my tumblr account and I have decided to post them here. Enjoy :D





	1. And He Wasn't Alone Anymore - Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy/ Reader
> 
> The Battle of Hogwarts is over but Draco can't seem to find you!
> 
> Angst with a happy ending. :D

Draco Malfoy sat inbetween his parents in the Great Hall. His mother was gripping his arm whilst his father, with one elbow resting on the table, had his hand to his lower face as if to subtly hide it from the people around them. Both of them were looking nervously about and trying to avoid eye contact. All of them were unsure if they should even still be here: any other death eater who had survived the attack had either been taken to Azkaban or managed to flee. But the Malfoy family remained, unsure of their place in this changed world.

Everyone around them was eating and drinking, talking and laughing: celebrating the miracle that was the defeat of You-Know-Who, right at the height of his power. No one spoke to them, or even acknowledged their presence.

Draco, as much as he tried to keep looking down, was looking around, scanning the hall with greater and greater urgency for one person. He was worried because he hadn’t yet seen you. And as much as he tried to push himself to do it, he couldn’t bring himself to look amongst the dead lying at the far end of the hall.

Finally he thought he caught a glimpse of your [h/c] hair disappearing through the doors to the entrance hall. He stood up quickly and both his parents looked at him in worried confusion.

“I’ll be right back,” he muttered to them, hoping it would be enough to keep them quiet. But his mother’s grip on his arm didn’t slacken.

“Draco,” she said, her normally emotionless face furrowed in fear and worry, “Where are you going?”

“I just...” he pulled himself free of his mother’s grip, “I just need to... I’ll be right back.” He hurriedly stepped out of the bench and started to walk down between the two long tables to the door. People turned to look at him before quickly looking away. No one knew what to say to him, not after everything Harry had said about him and his mother when he had stood off with You-Know-Who.

Walking into the entrance hall and looking about desperately for you, he walked right into Oliver Wood.

“Do you mind?” the ex Gryffindor Quidditch Captain said gruffly. He looked at Draco and his expression changed a little, from annoyance to something kinder. Was it pity? Draco wondered briefly. He apologised quickly, looking down to avoid eye contact then almost walked on before hesitating.

Draco knew Wood had been bringing in the bodies – he had seen him carrying the small form of Colin Creevey before. He would know if [y/n] was amongst the dead. Draco opened his mouth to ask but couldn’t seem to say the words. Wood looked at him sadly for a moment, then put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Malfoy,” he said kindly, “No one blames you for what you did.” Draco nods but then the image of Wood holding your broken body, instead of the Creevey boy’s came to his mind, and he couldn’t stop the sob from escaping his mouth.

“[y/n],” Draco said, his voice shaking, “Have you...” He trailed off; even now he couldn’t finish that sentence.

“I haven’t seen her,” Wood said, “Not since earlier this evening – she was fighting Fenrir Greyback with Lavender Brown.” Wood sighed, “I carried Lavender in but I saw no sign of [y/n]... I’m sorry Draco...”

Draco felt the floor drop away and his heart speed up rapidly. He was breathing harder than usual. You had been fighting with Lavender and Lavender was now dead. Did that mean...? Without another word he hurried past Wood and outside into the cool morning air.

Everything was ruins and rubble. Hagrid was moving the remains of a broken pillar out of the courtyard. Slowly he disappeared around a bend. Draco watched him go, still reeling from the idea that you, the only person who’d ever thought he could be more than the coward he was, that he was a good person, was gone.

He stumbled over to a broken stone bench and sat on the remains of it, feeling his eyes water as his world slowly crumbled away.

“Draco?” He looked up: it was you, standing in the ruins of the courtyard, the morning light shining on your [h/c] hair, your eyes full of worry. You came over to him and put your arm around him. He stared at you.

“[y/n]?” He said, reaching out to touch your face, your cheek, your lips. “I thought you were dead,” he said and closed his eyes as blissful relief washed over him. He opened his eyes to see you were still there staring at him, a gentle smile in your eyes.

“I’m not dead, Draco,” you said, and took his hand in your own, “I’m right here, with you.”

Draco smiled and let out a small laugh. He looked you in the eyes before slowly leaning in, his gaze briefly flickering to your lips. His smile fell away to be replaced by something more intense, more needy, and he softly pressed his lips against yours.

You kissed him back, one hand entwined with his, the other wrapped around his pale neck, moving into his white blond hair.

The morning was bright and beautiful as the two figures sat together, the ruined courtyard briefly empty but for the two of them.

And Draco wasn’t alone: he had you.


	2. Just A Kiss (Or Demon Cat Attack) - Remus Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin/ Reader.
> 
> Sirius dares Remus to kiss you...

They were sitting by the lake, underneath the tree they always sat by. The sun was shining and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. The incident between James, Severus and Lily was still fresh in all of their minds. But, Remus thought, at least their exams were all finally over and the next full moon wasn’t until next week.

He was reading a book whilst sitting against the tree whilst James and Sirius lolled on the grass with Peter sitting avidly watching them.

“I’m bored,” Sirius said nonchalantly, picking at the grass.

“Don’t,” James said, slightly bitterly, “You know what happened last time you said you were bored.” Remus rolled his eyes: typical James to be blaming anyone but himself for his mistakes.

“Don’t worry mate,” Sirius said, “She only said that she’d rather go out with the giant squid over you. I’d say you still have a chance.” He exchanged a smirk with Remus, who only shook his hand in exasperation.

“Well what about you then,” James asked, “Who’s your latest failed conquest?”

“Take out the word failed,” Sirius said, tossing his head back, “And you’re left with everyone.” Remus snorted and the three others stared at him. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry,” he said quickly, “But really? Everyone – come on Sirius; you’re not that much of an idiot are you?” Sirius sat up and looked at Remus. Then his eyes flickered briefly to something behind him. Remus turned to look.

You were sitting on the grass with your friends only a couple of metres or so away. Remus swallowed. He had a huge crush on you but had never actually got up the confidence to speak to you, let alone ask you out.

“At least I can talk to girls I like,” Sirius said. Remus turned back around, knowing he was red in the face.

“I... I don’t – it’s not like that!” He stuttered. James and Sirius exchanged a look. Peter was looking between the three of them and then over to you in excitement.

“I dare you to go up to [y/n] and kiss her,” Sirius said, smirking. Remus felt his heart stop for a moment at the thought of kissing you. He swallowed and shook his head.

“Not going to happen.”

“C’mon Moony,” James said, “Don’t be a wimp. I know she likes you.”

“Really?” Remus asked, feeling suddenly very hopeful.

“Yeah ,” Sirius said, “Of course she does.” Remus looked back over to you and so missed the mischievous look Sirius and James exchanged. He turned back to them. His heart was thudding really hard now.

“Shall I go speak to her?” He asked.

“No,” James said, sitting up, “Kiss her – it’s what we dared you to do anyway.” Remus looked between the two of them, eyes narrowing.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Just because you’re scared...”

“I’m not!”

“And you call yourself a Gryffindor yet you can’t even kiss a girl who likes you!”

“I can!”

“Prove it.”

“Fine,” Remus said, standing up in anger, “I will.” And without giving it a second thought he strode over to where you sat.

You looked up as he came over and gave him a smile. His heart wouldn’t stop pounding . He suddenly realised what he was doing, but it was too late to back out. You’d seen him now and he couldn’t go back to James and Sirius without some sort of success.

So he sat down next to you. The friends you were sitting with all looked at one another in confusion. Then Remus realised that he hadn’t spoken a word since coming over. You looked at him expectantly. He didn’t know what to say and he was really regretting his decision now. In the background he could vaguely hear Sirius and James laughing and you were still staring at him, looking a little concerned now.

He looked around: one of your friends had their pet cat with them who was walking amongst the group. Everyone was staring at him still and he couldn’t think of a word to say. You were starting to look a little embarrassed; your cheeks were turning red.

“You...” he began then trailed off. You looked back over to him at the beginning of his words but he couldn’t finish whatever sentence he had been about to start. This was too awkward now: there was no way he could make this any worse. So he decided to just kiss you.

He began to lean over to you, moving his hand so he could move closer. It was very apparent what he was about to do.

Suddenly there was a horrible yowling sound and he felt claws digging into his arm. He looked down to see your friend’s cat attacking his arm. He looked at where his hand was: squashing the creature’s tail.

“Oh god I’m so sorry,” he said, jumping up. The cat remained attached to his arm. He didn’t know what to do so he started shaking his arm trying to get the animal off him. He could hear distinct laughs and a girl’s voice.

“Tibbles!”

The cat suddenly let go and flew off his arm, landing a couple of metres away from him. It shook itself then hissed at him before running off. The girl who’s cat it was got up and glared at him before chasing after her cat. Everyone else was laughing.

Remus turned away not able to even look at you. He hurried back to the tree where James, Sirius and Peter were in fits of laughter. He grabbed his stuff and swore at the three of them before hurrying inside.

He went to the only place where he knew no one would laugh at him: the library. He found a hidden alcove amidst the books and put his face in his hands in embarrassment. It was too much. That stupid cat, he thought to himself. Why had he been stupid enough to listen to James and Sirius. He remembered the embarrassed look on his face when he couldn’t think of anything to say and groaned out loud.

“Are you ok?” He looked up to see you peeking around the corner. You smiled at him and, despite his shame, he couldn’t help but smile back.

“That cat,” you said, “Tibbles – is a demon I swear!”

“Yeah,” Remus said weakly.

“How’s your arm?” You came over and sat down next to him.

“In better shape than my dignity,” he replied. You chuckled then lifted his sleeve. There were claw marks all along it. You took a sharp increase of breath.

“That looks painful,” you said, “I really need to speak to Marlene about that cat.”

“I did squash its tail,” Remus reasoned. You smile.

“Yeah, you did,” you look at him, “But if you hadn’t , what were you going to do.” Remus’ breathing increased. You were very close to him now.

“I wanted...” he trailed off. Your eyes were on his lips now.

“What?” You barely whispered the word before closing the gap between the two of you.

Your lips were soft and gentle against his and it was everything he could have possible hoped for. He deepened the kiss, gently slipping his tongue into your mouth. You reached your hand up and placed it on his neck whilst your other hand circled around his waist. Both of his hands wound their way around your waist as he pulled you against him.

This, he decided, was heaven.

Finally the two of you broke apart, both breathing heavily. Remus was feeling a little giddy as he looked down at you. You smiled at him and he felt a huge grin spreading across his face.

“So I was wondering,” you said, still a little breathless, “Do you fancy going out with me?”

Remus’ grin broadened.


	3. It is Sickening - Sirius Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black/ Reader
> 
> Sirius and you are obliviously in love with each other.

James and Sirius returned triumphantly from the kitchens with more Butterbeer and even some Firewhiskey. The party was in full swing celebrating the end of the school year and, for the seventh years, the ending of their school career.

Remus was drunk and having the time of his life, dancing with a handsome sixth year lad in the centre of the room.   You and Lily were dancing together laughing. Dumping the bottles of drinks he carried on a tipsy Peter Pettigrew, James went straight over to Lily and kissed her full on the lips.

“Waaayy, Prongs,” Sirius cried, coming over to you. You were laughing and clapping: when James and Lily had finally got together earlier that year you had been over the moon.

“Firewhiskey?” Sirius offered you some of his drink. You nod and take a large swig before grabbing his hands and pulling him away to dance.

The two of you danced in the middle of the room, taking over from Remus and his partner who were now snogging in the corner of the room. Both of you danced a little crazily, people actively moving away from the pair of you to give you room.

“I can’t believe our exams are finally over!” You say to Sirius. He laughs and nods.

“Hogwarts is over for us now,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief, “I just don’t know what I am going to do now!”

“Join the club,” you say and spin into his arms. You dance a little bit, swaying with his arms wrapped around you: lots of girls, and a few guys, were looking over to you a little enviously. Sirius was an attractive guy and most of their year had harboured a crush on him at some point or another. Everyone that is, except from you.

The two of you were perfectly convinced that you were just really good friends. Only Lily and James knew better: that the two of you were completely in love with one another. You just didn’t realise it yet.

Sirius pulled you tighter into him and you giggled. You were a little tipsy and he was definitely drunk. The music was so loud it was surprising that no one had complained yet. You looked over and noticed Remus making out with the sixth year.

“Sirius look!” You cried, pointing to Remus and his partner, “Remus is such a lad!” Sirius looked over and began cheering causing James to pull himself away from Lily.

“Go Moony!” James cried as soon as he saw the couple. Most people were looking now but Remus and his partner hadn’t noticed they were so embroiled with one another.  You looked over to Sirius and mouthed the words _I ship it_. He nodded and laughed before pulling you back to dance again.

At that moment the portrait hole slammed open and in strode a rather furious looking Professor McGonagall. She waved her wand and the music was silenced instantly.

“This has got ridiculous now,” she said, looking around at them all, “Go to bed.”

“But Professor,” Sirius said, “This is our last year! We’ve finished Hogwarts now!”

“I don’t care,” McGonagall said coldly, “It’s nearly four o’clock in the morning and I have to be up in less than four hours. The lower years have lessons on Monday even if you don’t.”

“It’s not like they’re going to do anything in those lessons though,” Sirius reasoned, “It’s the end of term.” His words were slightly slurred.

“That will not prevent me from putting you in detention everyday of the summer,” McGonagall said. Sirius physically took a step back and bumped into you. He turned to you in surprise.

“Sorry, [y/n],” he said, putting an arm around you.

“We’re sorry Professor,” Lily said, “We lost track of time: we’ll get to bed now – won’t we James?” James looked like he was about to disagree but at a look from Lily he quickly nodded his head.

“Yeah – don’t worry Professor,” he said before turning to the rest of the party, “Time for bed now.”

Professor McGonagall looked satisfied as people began moving up the stairs to their dormitories. Then her gaze froze on something in the corner. Everyone turned to see what she was looking at. Remus was still in a tight embrace with the sixth year boy. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Sirius could’ve sworn he’d seen a satisfied smirk on her lips as she left the common room.

The common room emptied further as people left for bed. Soon it was just Sirius, you, James and Lily left in the room. Remus was still kissing his partner. Lily waved her wand and set the room to rights.

“How about,” James said, wrapping his arms around her waist, “A sleepover in our dorm?” Lily smiled then looked over to you, her eyebrows raised.

“What do you say, [y/n]?” She asked, “Fancy a sleepover?”

“As long as you two don’t get too close in his bed,” you said slyly, “I’m down.” Sirius looked over to Remus and the sixth year then over to James.

“Shall we just leave them to it?” He asked. James nodded.

“Let him enjoy himself now – he is going to have such a hangover tomorrow to pay for it.” Sirius laughed at this then noticed Peter asleep on a couch by the fire.

“And him?”

“He looks comfortable enough,” Lily said, checking him and then conjuring a blanket to put on him.

“So it looks like it’s just the four of us,” James said, exchanging a knowing look with Lily who looked over to you and Sirius with a smile.

“So it would seem,” she said. You and Sirius had started dancing again despite there being no music, you spinning under his arm and he trying to hold back laughter.

“Come on you two,” James said, pulling your attention to him, “Let’s get to bed.”

The four of you climbed the stairs to the seventh year boys dormitory. James had his arms around Lily’s waist which was expected but what was a little different was the way Sirius’s hand was on your lower back as the two of you giggled together at how soppy Lily and James were.

You entered the dormitory and James and Lily instantly fell onto his bed kissing.

“Ew no guys,” you said, throwing a pillow at them, “There are other people in here.” The two of them pulled apart, Lily was slightly red.

“We were just kissing,” she said defensively.

“Well don’t,” you replied, “It is sickening.” Sirius laughed and pulled you onto his bed.

“She’s right you know,” he called over to the two of them, “It is sickening.”

“Shut up Padfoot,” James called, throwing the pillow back at them. You caught it and put it under your head before snuggling up to Sirius.

You both suppressed a giggle when the sound of Lily and James kissing again could be heard. Sirius waved his wand and the curtains on James’ bed drew shut. You waved yours causing the sounds of Lily and James to be silenced.

“That’s better,” Sirius said, snuggling down next to you and putting an arm around you.

“But we still know what they’re doing in there,” you said, suppressing a shudder.  Sirius chuckled gently against your shoulder.

“Just don’t think about it,” he said. You rolled your eyes.

“I’ll try,” you replied, “But those two are just so sickening the way they go on together. I mean, you know I knew Lily liked James before anyone else – even before she did!”

“I think you might have mentioned that before,” Sirius said sarcastically. You elbowed him.

“Shut up, Black.” You said, but you were smirking a bit. The two of you settled down and were almost asleep when there was a loud bang on the dormitory door.

“What the hell?!” Sirius said, sitting up. You rolled over.

In burst Remus, closely tailed by the sixth year he had been making out with downstairs. As soon as they were both in, Remus pulled the boy back into a passionate embrace.

Sirius threw the pillow at Remus causing him to pull away from his lover. He looked over to see you and Sirius staring at him. He looked very dazed and didn’t seem at all ashamed.

“Great,” you said, “So now there’s going to be two pairs of sickening lovers. That’s just great.” You lay back against Sirius who pulled you into him.

“Some people just can’t bear to be apart from each other,” he said, stroking your arm gently,

“Frankly it’s just embarrassing.” You said then groaned as Remus and the sixth year started kissing again.

“It is sickening,” Sirius whispered against the top of your back, his lips mere millimetres from your skin. You felt something different in his voice and your heart suddenly sped up.

“It is,” you said quietly before turning to face him.

He was looking at you so intently, his brown eyes gentle and tender, but there was also something else in them as he looked at you, something new. He glanced briefly at your lips before leaning in.

You close your eyes as his lips gently touch yours.


End file.
